


Hush Your Mouth

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Schmoop, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-29
Updated: 2002-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old bones find rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Your Mouth

"Do you suppose with all this HLA bullshit that they're pushing we might finally be able to be official."

"You must be joking," the woman resting on Jackie's lap said, "why would anyone want to know about us, or see us, when they've got those girls."

"What've they got that we haven't?"

"Let's see, young, nubile and willing to do that in front of the audience and the cameras."

"Hey, I'm nubile."

"Tell me that when I can hear it over your bones creaking."

"Ah, hush your mouth." Jackie popped a grape into Ivory's mouth. One of only two known ways of shutting her up.

"So when are you swapping over to RAW?"

Ivory finished swallowing the grape. "I don't know, you know how it is, you don't need to tell the people involved, they'll figure it out for themselves. That and I can't see me jumping before the end of Tough Enough."

"How are the kids?" Jackie smiled at Ivory's scowl. She didn't think that Ivory would ever be able to live down the other Jackie. At least Jackie had been on the team that discovered, and trained, Maven, Nidia and Chris.

"You wouldn't believe it..." Sitting up, Ivory launched on a rant about how impossible they were and how much trouble they caused, and why, they'd even upset Big. Time to put the other way of quietening Ivory into use.

Jackie laid a kiss on Ivory, right smack in the middle of a word.

"I should stop letting you do that you know." Ivory knew that Jackie always joked about kissing her being the only way to shut her up. She might have had a point.

They were interrupted by a kerfuffle outside. "What is it?"

Jackie threw open the door.

"If you two lame brains don't stop arguing and fighting, I'm going to kick your asses all the way from here to San Francisco. Got it."

Victoria and Trish let go of each other's hair and went back to their rooms quietly.

"Well that told them." Jackie relaxed.

"In between them and Hogan and Bradshaw, it sounds like neither of us have been having fun."

"I think we'd better make up for it." Jackie undid the knot that was holding her top together. "Of course, that is if you've still got that lilac underwear from the Undressed pictures."

"Pervert. I bet you bought that filthy magazine as well."

"Only for you of course."

"Pah. I bet you got them for pictures of Nidia. You always had a thing for that girl."

"Of course, that would make two of us then."

"Why you..." Ivory wrestled Jackie to the ground.

Amid all the hair pulling, wrestling and just plain old groping, Jackie had ended up pinning Ivory on the floor between her legs, and holding her arms up in a pin.

"Damn, I missed you."

"Me too." Ivory stretched up and kissed Jackie on the nose.

"So how about I take your Nidia loving hide into the bedroom,"

"You sure your creaky back can stand it?"

"Ah, get away with you." Jackie helped Ivory up off the floor, and they walked arms round waist into the bedroom.  
~~~~  
The end


End file.
